Foolish me
by Kite Impulse
Summary: Kyon incurs the wrath of Haruhi's power when he symphatises with Asahina, effectively trapping himself and Haruhi within closed space once again. And it seems the last method they used won't work this time. Lemon in chapter 3. Epilogue up! KyonxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I'm finally back to fanfiction writing after a….year and a half of absence. Looking back at my stories, the writing style was rather childish, and I believe my writing has improved since then, so I wanted to write a new fic. As for why I chose The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya to be my subject, I've just become a huge fan of the series. So, enjoy!

Are you aware of the butterfly effect? No, not that crappy movie released in America.

Basically, the idea is that something as insignificant as a butterfly flapping its wing's, is enough to create a tornado on the other side of the world.

I never knew whether it was meant to be taken literally or metaphorically. Though, if I was aware of the mess that I ended up in, I would've kept that concept in mind. Well, I guess it wasn't that bad of a mess….just let me explain.

**Sunday, week prior, Subway station**

We, the SOS brigade, had just finished our magical citywide magical mystery patrol. Though if I had my way, it would be called the citywide mega waste of time patrol…wait, if I had my way then there would be no patrol at all, scratch that, I would probably be just an ordinary student with an ordinary life, and not having a human organic data whatever, an esper, a time traveler and an eccentric, obsessed-with-the-supernatural girl with the-power-to-recreate-the-world for companions. But I guess beggars…ordinary people can't be choosers. Though according to the annoyingly handsome esper, none of us has the right to anything when godlike Haruhi Suzumiya exists. Though I must admit she is really cute at times….Kyon you idiot!

The resident mascot and super cute girl of our colourful group, Mikuru Asahina-san was in a state of distress after having spent the last of her money to chip in on a rather provocative cat outfit. Needless to say it was Haruhi which had forced her into helping to buy the outfit, no doubt with the intent of forcing Asahina-san into it and taking even more 16+ rated pictures. Why force Asahina-san to pay for it? Well, according to Haruhi's reasoning, Asahina-san is the one who is going to end up wearing it therefore she helps pay for it, never mind that she is completely against ever putting the thing on!

Although I had to admit that I couldn't wait to see her in that cat outfit, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Therefore I did what I could, and bought Asahina-san a train ticket so she could get home. As expected of her, she insisted that she pay me back, with me insisting that she didn't have to, its only a mere 300 yen after all. As I turned to face the rest of the group, Haruhi glared impatiently, Koizumi's smile had degenerated somewhat, and Nagato-san kept her same stoic look. I and Koizumi were going down the same line, different from the rest of our group, so we said our goodbyes, all the while secretly praying that Haruhi didn't suggest another patrol next week. It turns out I was in luck, though I noticed that as Haruhi turned her back and walked off on her own, she seemed even more aggravated than usual.

As we stood at the platform waiting for the train to arrive, Koizumi finally turned to me and said,

"You do know the potential consequences of what you just did, right?"

I sure didn't like where this was going,

"What consequences?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"It's just a train ticket!"

"You of all people should know exactly what she is capable of, do you want another incident like that to occur?"

Please don't remind me of that. Besides, I've already treated Haruhi to drinks and whatnot several times, there's reason for her to get jealous….right??

"What do you suggest that I should do?" I asked, the train slowing to stop in front of us.

"Call her up, apologise."

"For what?! I didn't do anything wrong!" We waited as the flood of people exited from the train, and then merged with the flood of people entering the already cramped train.

"Do I need to remind you of the last incident?"

"You bastard…" I had to admit he was right. I needed to do something lest the world be brought to the brink of destruction once again. Funny isn't it? Of everyone in the SOS brigade, I'm the only one who is completely normal, yet the fate of the world rests on my shoulders. Although the fact that Haruhi would actually consider me important to her detracts from my normality.

Neither of us said anything further, until at the third stop, Koizumi announced:

"Well, this is my stop. I hope you can think of something to rectify the situation."

And with that he was gone, lost in the flow of people exiting the train. I sat down in one of the empty seats, annoyed, and anxious at the fact that I could end up in closed space that night, alone with Haruhi.

Closed space? Bad.

Alone with Haruhi? Worse.

My anxiety turned out to be valid. When I think back to it, I should have made a prayer to every major god worshipped on this earth that our resident demi-god wouldn't act up tonight. As fate and stupidity would have it, I didn't.

A/N: So we all know what happens next, ah, but what are the details? That's for me to think up and you to eventually find out, depending on whether or not you…LEAVE A REVIEW! Constructive criticism is loved, flames are ignored, and compliments are good too. Oh by the way, sorry to any people who actually liked the Butterfly Effect, the same applies to Aston Kutcher fans as well...it WAS Aston Kutcher...right?


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way through that evening like I normally would, hoping that my trust in Haruhi would keep her from creating closed space. Right. And pigs will fly. I was following this train of thought until a pork chop sailed through the air and hit me square in the face. Glaring at my little sister, she simply smiled and said:

"You seemed worried about something, so I decided to snap you out of it!"

That's sibling love for you. Our parents simply laughed and we got on with our nightly routines.

After dinner, I was contemplating whether I should bother with taking a shower and getting changed. Well, if I do end up in closed space, I might as well not stink the place up while I'm there eh?

Climbing into bed, I somehow managed to get to sleep despite all the anxiety. So much for being cautious. Sure enough, some time later I woke up with a start. I blinked hard, taking in the surroundings.

At the school? Check.

Wearing my school uniform? Check.

Everything a colourful shade of gray? Check.

And finally…the cause of all this, Haruhi…I looked to my left, and there she was, just like the last time this occurred. I was hardly fazed by then.

I crawled over to her, she seemed to still be unaware that she'd gotten us into another jam. Pausing for a second to admire her sleeping face, I realised how truly breathtaking she could look, the moon highlighting her rather alluring features. Well, time to get us out of here….I leaned in, hoping Haruhi wouldn't wake up in the process. If she did, and she saw my face this close to hers, I'd probably end up with my head stuffed up my own behind. I've agreed with myself that the only reason she didn't resist the last time, was because there were rampaging blue giants surrounding us, and her brain just wasn't functioning properly. And by that I mean even more so than usual.

You might wonder why I'm so ready to kiss her. Well…the sooner I get out of here the better. That may seem like a lame excuse, and yes, I'll admit that I rather enjoyed it the last time. Besides, she considered it a nightmare. Wait…me kissing her would be a nightmare? Thanks a lot Haruhi. Though why did she show up with a ponytail the next day? I guess I'll never know exactly how Haruhi's mind works. Wait…her mind works?

"Hey, Kyon?" A familiar voice chirped behind me.

"What now Koizumi?" I scanned my surroundings, hoping to see the esper in the same form that he had appeared in the last time.

"Down here." I looked downward, seeing only a tiny red speck floating in the air.

"Can't you do any better than that?"

"Well, I'll just say this: we thought that the last incident was bad. But this, this is beyond anything we contemplated. It looks like Suzumiya-san finally snapped completely."

"So…you're saying the method we used last time won't work?" I said, my mind starting to progress into a state of unrest.

"Precisely, in this case, you're going to have to satisfy both her body and her soul. I'll leave the rest for you to figure out." I tried to resist the temptation of crushing the bastard for leaving me like this. It wasn't easy.

"Oh yes, messages, Asahina-san's message remains the same, while Nagato-san has asks for you to check the bookshelf in the clubroom. Well, I'll see you. Hopefully.."

Don't hold your breath.

I put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Hey Haruhi, wake up." She turned her back to me, trying to shake me off. She's lucky I'm considerate. I tried for a couple more minutes, my efforts in vain. Finally, I scooped her up into my arms and made for the clubhouse. Her body felt small, somewhat fragile in my arms. She was…cute. It's too bad she can't be more passive while she's awake.

I went up the stairs of the building, reaching the clubroom; I pushed the door open with my foot. Seeing our reflection in the window, I realised that this would make a perfect Kodak moment, with me carrying her beautiful, sleeping form. It was strangely romantic…Urgh, I'm letting my imagination run wild again, this is Haruhi Suzumiya I'm thinking about! Damn hormones.

Setting her down on top of the table, I directed my attention to solving our current predicament.

I remembered what Koizumi said, and went over to the bookcase in our clubroom. I searched each shelf methodically, not finding anything out of the ordinary, until…all I can say is that what I found was the last thing I could've ever expected. A little foil packet, containing…

This must be some kind of cruel, sick joke. Nagato-san, you can't be serious! Then again, could I imagine Nagato-san playing a joke like this? No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. But even if you are serious, there has got to be some other way!

I sighed in defeat. I walked over to our pantry to make some tea, hoping it would calm me down and/or help me to think. Slumping down onto a chair at the table which Haruhi was currently sleeping on, I took a sip of tea, thinking of possible ways to get us out of this.

Another kiss?

Several kisses?

A confession? I shuddered at the thought of the last one, besides, she'd probably just look blankly at me and say:

"Are you retarded?" Like when I told her I had a ponytail fe-…erm, a liking for ponytails.

I was about to doze off, before I was brought back to a state of awareness by a certain voice. Indeed, there was no-one here other than me and Haruhi. Therefore…

"Mmm…Kyon." My eyes widened. Did I just hear that right? Haruhi Suzumiya dreaming about me? Her mind is even more messed up than I thought it was.

"Kyon..I…hmmm…." Her voice was dripping with lust. My body was already reacting to her seductive voice calling my name in rather undesirable ways. I took off my jacket and loosened my tie. I took another gulp of the warm tea in an attempt to calm myself down. But as long as she continued to speak in her sleep, relaxing was about as easy as scaling Mount Everest naked and without food.

Her moans continued, I put my head in my hands, trying to block out the delightful noises she was making lest I turn into a carnal beast. Raising my head, I saw her hand moving towards the waistband of her skirt. I'd had enough. I stood up, grabbing her hand. Then I yanked her upwards so that she was now sitting upright.

Her eyes slowly started to open. She blinked several times before turning to look at me. Seeing my embarrassed gaze, she must've remembered what she was dreaming about, because her face turned bright red. She screamed, pulling away from me and retreating to a corner of the room, her head still hanging in embarrassment.

We stood there for several minutes, both of us not taking the risk of potentially catching the others gaze. I can imagine that we both had the same uncomfortable, embarrassed expression on our face. I guessed from the heat on my face that I too was blushing wildly.

"Haruhi…" I eventually tried.

"How much did you hear?" She said, shakily. Her eyes were still fixed on the floor, her hands held to her chest.

"Well…not that much." My words didn't seem to do anything to comfort her unrest.

"Hey…its just a dream right? It doesn't have to mean anything, I can just forget about it…" I thought back over my words in the silence. Just a dream? Maybe. But did I really want to forget about it? Not anytime soon. It's not everyday you have a beautiful girl moaning your name in her sleep. Much less actually being there to witness it. It's a memory you want to keep for as long as possible. Even if the girl is Haruhi Suzumiya.

"But…what if I told you it wasn't just a dream?"

"Eh?" Considering the potential implications of what Haruhi had just said, my response was a complex grammatical masterpiece.

Haruhi finally looked up, her eyes shining with something that was completely uncharacteristic of her.

"I mean I…li-…." Haruhi struggling with words? I think back in the real world, England had just won the Euro 2008.

"I lik-…" I was pretty sure what it implied. I thought maybe I really was dreaming, that I really had dozed off back then. But the heat that was previously concentrated on my cheeks, and was currently spreading through the rest of my body, said otherwise.

"I…l-like..y-.." What I did next surprised even myself. My body seemed to act on its own will, throwing caution and rationality to the wind. With 2 quick strides I was standing an inch in front of her, my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me, my lips descended upon hers. And unlike the last time, she actually returned it. Her hands slowly rising from her sides, reaching around my back. I moved my left hand around her waist, my right hand resting on the back of her head, pulling her as close as possible. The heat emanating from both of our bodies created a feeling that was just….unreal. We stood rooted on the spot for god knows how long, neither one of us wanting to move away, and I'll tell you, I wouldn't mind being stuck like that for eternity.

After what could've been anything between 5 minutes or 5 hours, Haruhi eventually made a muffled noise against my lips. It took all of will power to release her, and as soon as I let go I immediately felt like a piece of me had just been torn away.

"Kyon…I think I love you…" Her words were clear this time, as clear as her eyes looking straight at mine, as clear as the night sky outside the clubroom window.

"Yeah, me too." I leaned in to kiss her again, she complied, tilting her head to the side. I soon felt her hands making their way up to my chest, unbuttoning the shirt of my uniform...

A/N: Aw, no lemon just yet, sorry to disappoint you. Please don't murder me! But fear not, I intend to get it done by tomorrow, look forward to it!

It was quite a challenge to transition into the lemon scene, but I managed to get it done somehow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and sorry to any fans of England's national Soccer team. Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3lemon!

A/N: AHEM, LEMON ALERT. Mature content, you have been warned.

My eyes widened at her actions. I broke the kiss reluctantly, holding her hands in mine.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like you idiot?" I sighed; she was finally back to her old self. Although it was the side of her that I eventually grew to love (as much as I hate to admit, and as stupid as that makes me), I wish that she would've stayed that innocent, sweet girl that she just was, just for a little longer.

She swiped my hands away, quickly unbuttoning my shirt and sliding it down, off my arms, falling behind my feet. She tiptoed, capturing my lips again, with my mind still wonder as to how I should proceed.

Go along with her?

Refuse her? No, then I'd be ever dumber than I already seem to be.

Well, once Haruhi's made her mind up there's no stopping her.

Her hands explored my chest as my hand snaked under her shirt; did I just sign my own death warrant? I winced. No death blow to the head. Yet. I persevered, my right hand traveled further north, stopping at the mounds on her chest. I took a mental deep breath, and squeezed her right breast gently. She moaned softly into my mouth, her eyes still closed. My left hand followed, landing on her left mound, I slowly started to caress both in unison. I must've been doing something right, because her moans escalated in volume and intensity. My ego gained a huge boost from knowing that I was actually in control of Haruhi for once, and god knows its been out of commission for too long. "Too long" being the time since I first met Haruhi.

Gathering up my courage, my hands left her breasts, as she whimpered in objection, turning my attention to the garment separating me from further contact with her. I fumbled with the clasp, not knowing how the thing how in the world it was meant to be taken off. Laughing, she pulled away, and started to remove the top of her sailor uniform, her face carrying the same devilish grin that I saw from her everyday, be it in the clubroom, our classroom, or on one of our wild goose chases for mysteries around town. I'd taken that grin to be the signal of impending misfortune, but in this case. Well, to tell you the truth I didn't know what to expect.

She lifted her shirt, slowly, enticing me. Her upper body revealed to me as the shirt came off her body. She dropped it in front of her, and then started on the remaining garment, her hands reaching behind her back, slowly. She unclasped her bra, taking off the straps, but holding it in place with her hands. She came back over to me, kissing me once again. I heard something fall lightly to the floor, and she took my right hand, leading it to her supple chest. The feel of her breast against my hand was…otherworldly. They weren't as big as Asahina-san's sure. But they seemed just the perfect size, not too soft, but not too firm either. I squeezed her right mound again, while my left hand came to her left breast, my fingers tracing lines around her areola, followed by caressing her nipple. She threw her head back, arching against my touch as she moaned in delight. After some time I switched, my left hand now squeezing her left breast as my right hand toyed with her right nipple, her lustful moans continuing as I noticed the increasing tightness in my pants, vying for attention.

"Uhn, Kyon…mm…this isn't..fair.."

"Oh really? Well consider this revenge for all the times you've wronged me."

"What…wrongs…ahn!" My fingers tweaked her nipples, pushing her closer towards the edge. I stopped, directing my attention to her skirt. Seeing this, she grabbed my hand, pushing it away.

"You've had yours, now its my turn," She said, rather characteristically of her. She unzipped my trousers, her small hands bypassing the waistband of my boxers, fishing my manhood through the now open gap in my trousers. I groaned, the touch of her soft, cool hands causing me to become even harder than I already was, if that was even possible.

"Oh, not bad Kyon." I suppose that was a big compliment coming from her. She started to stroke me off, her thumb circling the exposed head. I was starting to lose my composure, her ministrations turning causing my body to turn to jelly, with the exception of the appendage that she held in her hands. As much as I enjoyed the touch of her hands on my manhood, any more of this and I was in trouble. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from my lower body, ignoring her protests.

"Hmph, well if you're going to be like that, then I want it now."

"Wh-what?!"

"You heard me." Typical Haruhi, though this was the last thing I ever imagined her being demanding about.

"A-are you sure?"

"Would I have let you come this far if I wasn't?"

"B-but, why me? There are so many better guys-"

"You heard me didn't you? Don't make me say it again."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt…"

"Well too bad Kyon!" That grin showed up on her face again before she kissed me once again.

"Well if you're going to be like that, I'm going to have to make you wait."

"Why!?" she pouted.

I got down on my knees, my fingers hooking onto the waistband of her skirt and panties, sliding both of them down her legs at the same time. She lifted her legs so I could remove her skirt and I tossed them aside. I stepped back, my eyes widened, marveling at her beauty as she stood before me in all her glory.

"Wh…what is it?" She said, noticing my stare, her face had turned a light shade of red. So I was getting to her again, that was nice to know.

I embraced her, going down onto one knee as I lowered her to the floor. I planted a kiss on her neck, Haruhi mewling softly, I trailed kisses down her collarbone, down the valley between her breasts, down to her stomach and past her navel, her breaths becoming shorter. I was close to her womanhood now, spreading her legs, I planted a kiss on her inner thighs, avoiding the spot which yearned for attention the most. I inhaled her scent, arousing myself further.

I trailed my index finger around her nest, on display for my eyes only.

"Please Kyon…stop teasing me.." But I wasn't ready to oblige her just yet. This was probably the only occasion I would be in control of her for a very long time. I grazed her entrance with my middle finger. She moaned, in want of more, but I teased her further, giving her contact but never for more than an instant. She was almost ready to scream at this point, arching her body against my fingers in an attempt to get more out of my actions.

I chuckled inwardly at the expression she had on her face, it was so unlike her. I figured that I'd had enough fun with her, and decided to finally oblige her wants. I slowly inserted my middle finger into her entrance, her face scrunched up in pleasure as she moaned out loud. I curled my finger inside of her, causing her to yelp. I tried to fit my index finger in as well, she was incredibly tight, not to mention soaking wet. Once she started to loosen up slightly, I began pumping my fingers in and out of her slit, her moans getting increasingly louder as I continued to probe her entrance.

"Ah..Kyon, I'm going to-Ahn!!" She came, her fluids splashing onto my hand. I withdrew from her, eliciting a slight moan as my fingers left her womanhood. She sat up, grabbing my wrist attached to the hand that had just been pleasuring her. She took my hand to her mouth, sucking on my fingers, licking up her own sweet nectar. This display served to turn me on even more, reminding me of the hardness that I had been ignoring for the sake of her pleasure.

"Ok, now I want to real thing." She said, with resolve this time.

"Wait…If we're going to do this we've got to do it right." I went back to the book case, retrieving the foil packet. I made a mental note to thank Nagato-san once we got back, although it would be rather embarrassing. I tore open the packet, rolling its contents down my rock hard member. Once I was done, she pounced on me, pinning me down on the floor. She positioned me at her entrance, and was about to lower herself before I interrupted.

"Haruhi, wait!"

"What now?"

"A-are you sure about this?"

"Do you really want me to say it again? I love you, alright?" The look of annoyance on her face detracted from the sincerity of the statement, but she continued. Repositioning herself, she lowered herself onto my manhood, we both groaned in unison as I entered her. When I was halfway in, I felt a barrier blocking any further progress. I looked up at Haruhi, raising an eyebrow at her. She took a deep breath, and slammed down onto me.

I was shocked, I looked up at her, tears were filling her eyes.

"Haruhi, are you.."

"I'm…fine." It sure didn't seem so. But any pain she was experiencing must have faded, as she started to raise herself up, followed by lowering herself down again. Slowly at first, but gradually increasing in speed and intensity. Her moans filled the room as I allowed her to take the lead, my hands on her shapely behind, assisting her with her task. Her warmth enveloping my manhood, sliding up and down her tight, slick sheath.

As much as I relished connecting with Haruhi in this way, my bare back could only take so much of the solid wood floor. Supporting her by putting my hand on her back, sat up so I was in a half lying down position, my elbows supporting me from behind as my legs were bent behind her back. While in this position, she changed her movements so that she was now rolling her hips, gyrating around my manhood. As she continued to pleasure the both of us, I looked up at her, taking a moment to take in the sight before me. The way her chest bounced with each movement, her lusty moans, the entire package in front of me was enough to stop a train.

I was starting to near the edge, I decided to mix it up. Haruhi let out a surprised yelp as I exchanged our positions so that she was now under me. I plowed into her, groaning in pleasure, while her carnal moans continued. Her inner walls tightened around me, abruptly increasing the sensation. I felt myself twitch within her, desperately, I pinched the hard jewel between us, she screamed in ecstasy, her voice filling the night of the closed space as she came, her walls convulsing around me, I found my blissful release.

I collapsed next to her as the remains of our orgasms died down, our breaths short and ragged. I took her hand in mine, holding it tight. She smiled at me.

"We should have done this sooner Kyon," I was about to reply when I was whisked back into my own bed. I felt an agonizing pain in my chest as I was no longer next to her. But I would live, I would see her tomorrow, and every day after.

A/N: Whew, its finally done! Its currently 2:30 AM and im exhausted. Though it was rather fun to type. Did I mention this was my first ever lemon? If I get a positive response, then I may write more in the future. Well, review please! And that concludes this story!

Oh, and heres a shout out to all the reviewers so far:

Sailor-chan

Devatron2000

1v2

Tomahawk 3.0

Thanks guys!


	4. Epilogue

I arrived at school the next day, wanting to see her. Spend more time with her. But when I arrived in class, the desk behind mine was empty. To say that I was disappointed would be an understatement, but I would live. I decided to call her up after school.

As lunch time arrived, not wanting to eat, I went over to the SOS brigade clubroom, intent on talking with a certain someone. As expected, there she was, sitting there reading in the corner, as usual.

"Erm, Nagato-san, how-"

"How was it?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"WH-What?!"

"Was it….enjoyable?" Her voice was monotonous, yet I had the feeling she was making fun of me.

"Well…it was…" I blushed, trying to find the words. I don't exactly feel comfortable commenting on my first time. She looked up at me for the first time since I entered the room, the same stony gaze fixated on her face.

"Good luck to the both of you." She said it casually, accompanied with her signature subtle nod before she returned to her book. I sighed, and made my way out before I remembered what I had meant to say.

"Nagato-san?" No response, I continued anyway.

"Thanks." I said. She looked back at me, and nodded once again.

"Just doing my job."

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully until after school, where I found myself in the SOS brigade clubroom once again. Nagato-san was there as usual. Sitting down, I was about to relax when Asahina-san burst through the door.

"Kyon-kun! I thought you were gone for real this time!" She ran to me and embraced me, tears in her eyes, before she realised what she was doing and quickly pulled away.

"Ah! No, I can't…you and Suzumiya-san are now…"

"Its okay, we're still friends right?" I said, shrugging. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course!"

Koizumi was the last one to arrive; he sat opposite me, grinning like a Cheshire cat, his eyes closed as usual, with his hands folded beneath his chin. I didn't like the look he had on his face.

"Hey man, nice job." I gritted my teeth.

"Shut. Up." He laughed, and continued poking fun at me.

"So, how was she? Pretty good I imagine!" He laughed once again; I seriously felt like crushing him this time, only in this form he would probably kick my ass. I just hope that Kunikida doesn't hear about this anytime soon. But it would probably be alright, the SOS brigade knew that this was meant to be kept secret between the five of us.

I was the last person in the brigade to leave the school premises, feeling rather tired; I just wanted to get home. But on my way out, I saw her waiting at the gate for me. She was dressed casually, standing there alone. I broke into a run; she looked at me and smiled.

"Kyon! I-Ah!!" I grabbed her in a passionate embrace, my momentum bringing the both of us down onto the floor in the process, ending up with me on all fours above her. I lowered my head and kissed her, long and deep.

"Why didn't you come to school today?"

"Well, I was kind of sore after last night so…I faked a headache and..yeah.." She was starting to get embarrassed again at the mention of last nights events.

I kissed her again, before she eventually murmured into my mouth. I pulled away.

"Kyon, about last night…did you really mean all of that?"

"Of course."

"Then say it again for me." I laughed.

"You first then."

"No, I asked you! I'm the brigade leader and I command you to do so!"

"Hmm, well then, Haruhi Suzumiya, I love you."

"That's more like it."

"Well, your turn."

"Hah, no way!" She chirped, with that same devilish smile on her face. I sighed, what could I do with her? A few things came to mind, all rather perverted. I must've been getting ahead of myself, because she suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Kyon, I don't think now's the time." There was a noticeable bulge in my pants, the position we were in might have contributed to that as well. Blushing, I stood up and my held my hand out. She took it, and I slowly raised her off the ground. Brushing ourselves off, we headed on our way, hand in hand, towards an uncertain future. There's never a dull moment when you're with Haruhi Suzumiya. But as long as I loved her and she loved me, as long as we were together, I was ready for anything that would come our way.

A/N: Well that about does it for an epilogue. Sorry if it was abit too fluffy for your taste. Thanks for the positive feedback! And keep an eye out for future lemons!


End file.
